


Twin Flame

by jalboyh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Majesty - Freeform, No Rey, Straight up she will never be mentioned by name, knights of ren bffs, reader has untapped potential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalboyh/pseuds/jalboyh
Summary: Reader is Queen of Gatalenta and is kidnapped to train with Kylo Ren after Snoke has a vision of them. Dude I'm so bad at summaries just give it a read and decide for yourself. There will eventually be smut but I wanna build to it so if you're just wanting straight up prn this isn't it but feel free to make a pit stop here to shake it up a bit.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Kalsunor

"Piss off Henri."

"Such impolite language from a Queen. I do not believe she should be talking in such a manner, don't you agree Renon?"

"Indeed Henri, very improper of her. What happened to all that training, Your Royal Highness?"

I stop walking, unable to shake them off my tail as I twist through the halls. I look around to make sure no one is around. Only a couple guards ahead.

"I can say whatever I want to you in private you little twits. I may be a Queen now, but you were my brothers first. 8 months of a title does not cancel out 21 years of annoyance from the two of you. Now. Go bother someone else."

They roll their eyes, and it's clear to me I've ruined their fun. Good. They've been following me around all day, geetting on my nerves. They still act like young children, while I've been forced to grow up.

No. We _are_ grown up. It's not just me.

I only have a few moments by myself walking through the gardens before I'm found again, this time by one of my handmaidens.

"We must start getting you ready for tonight, Your Majesty. Prince Viktor is set to be arriving soon." I nod, making my way past her and into the palace.

I enter my rooms, letting my maidens change me and do my hair, getting ready to greet the Prince. We're due to be married in a fortnight. Him and I have had a few brief meetings, and we were acquainted when we were much younger. He's nice enough, and cares about Gatalenta. That's what' most important to me, that my people are respected.

I walk down to wait for Viktor's arrival, my girls leaving to give me privacy, something I rarely get any of lately. As I stand and wait for the doors to open, I see a movement in the shadows.

"Hello?" I ask, trying to peak and see who's hiding from me. "Henri, Renon, if that's one of you back there I will be very displeased, I told you to leave me alone."

Suddenly the figure steps out from the shadows, and I take several steps back. It’s not one of my brothers, but some masked man holding some sort of axe. I turn back to head towards my rooms, knowing there will be several guards posted along the way. Another dark figure steps out in front of my path, blocking me. I go to scream, when my vision becomes cloudy and my others senses feel blocked. I can feel myself get picked up, but I can’t make my body react, to fight back against whoever is holding me. I feel the pressure on my senses ease, and see that I’m being brought towards a speeder on the edge of the forest.

I’m thrown in forcefully, and my assailants take off into the forest. We come upon a clearing, and I can make out the outline of a ship, my mind still foggy. The speeder stops.

“Get her on the Buzzard. We need to leave before they notice she’s missing and they close the field.” The man with the axe stands in front of me, holding his hand to my face, and my vision goes completely black.

_______________

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up in this damp, dark room, the only light coming from an opening in the wall near the ceiling, only a few inches wide. This was enough to let the rain and wind in, leaving me shivering in the corner farthest from it, tucked away from view of the door to the cell.  
There's no knowing for certain how long I've been here, the small patch of sky I can see has been grey for as long as I've been awake, and there's no way to know how long I was asleep since being taken.

I lay on the floor, too cold to sleep regardless of how tired my body feels, when the sky begins to turn to black. There's no gradient of colours as the planets suns retreat, only the oncoming darkness of the night.  
The door opens, and a cloaked figure enters the cell, allowing light from the hall to pour into the room from behind them. It doesn't appear to be the same man that took me from the palace, but the resemblance is there. Perhaps some sort of gang. He drops a tray of food just inside the door, and turns to leave again.

"Please," I call out to him. "Why am I here? Why did you take me? Whatever it is you want from us we will give it to you, we've got the credits. Just please, let me go."  
The dark figure ignores me, and locks the door behind it.  
I crawl over to the tray, and examine the food they left for me. I begin to pick at it, gagging at the smell, as the door opens again, a pile of fabric thrown in. I open it, discovering it to be a large, scratchy blanket. Uncomfortable, but it's better than nothing. I take it back to my corner, curling myself into a ball to try to retain some body heat. With the blanket on me, I can now succumb to my exhaustion.

I wake to someone nudging my leg with their foot. I look up to find another one of the dark gang members hovering over me.

"I've been sent to collect you." A deep, gravelly voice says to me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just get up." He turns from me, and heads out the door, leaving it open. I could run, but I wouldn't make it far without any sort of weapon, and there's no telling for sure how many more of these things are patrolling the area. I weakly push myself off the floor, and follow the man out of the cell. He leads me down a long hallway, taking all sorts of twists and turns before reaching a large door. I try to memorize how I got there in case I could make a break for it, but this place seemed like one large labyrinth, and I didn't trust my navigation skills after being so sleep deprived and quite possibly drugged.

The man opens the door, and leads me towards the centre of a great circular room. The walls are covered in torn and faded tapestries, the same cold wet rock that made up the walls of the cell were used here as well, with larger windows to let in the light. In the centre of the room sat more of the cloaked figures, including the one who brought me the blanket yesterday, all wearing dark masks. They were facing me, one of them had their back to me and was facing the rest of the group, they all seemed to be meditating.

The man who brought me from the cell walked over to the group and took a seat between two of the others, directing his attention to who I can only assume is the leader. At notice of his arrival, the leader raises his head. The two stared at each other for a moment, not speaking. I used this time to look around me, taking note of any possible exit.

"You're all dismissed." The voice is deep, muffled from what I can only assume is a voice modulator in its mask. The rest of the criminals get up, and file out of the room. I look at them all as they pass me. Bounty Hunters? No. Too uniformed. Bounty Hunters never look this clean cut, and if they were, we would be on a ship right now, not whatever planet this seems to be. If they wanted to kidnap me for credits, I would have already been returned or killed by now. I've been prepared in what to do in the case of a kidnapping, and this isn't it. Which means I'm dreadfully unprepared for whatever they plan to do to me.

The figure stands and turns to wards me, hands behind its back. Now that I can see more of him, I recognize him immediately.

_Kylo Ren._

He stands up straighter, taking a few steps towards me. I stand my ground, trying to look as strong as I can given the circumstances.

"You know who I am then." He says to me. 

"Yes." I respond. "The Jedi Killer. Snokes little pawn against the Resistance."

"Little pawn?" He muses, a tilt of the mask at my blatant disrespect for him and his position in the First Order.

"What is it that you want with me? Our people have kept out of your war, we have no affiliation with the Resistance or with you for that matter. I am of no use to you politically. If you would kindly take me back to Gatalenta, I will ensure we remain neutral in-"

"You are of no use to me politically that is correct." He interjects. "But that is not why you are here. Your services are needed for something much grander than just politics."

"I have nothing but my position. Whatever else you are seeking, I'm afraid you have the wrong person."

"What do you know of the Force, princess?"

I stiffen at this. "I am not a princess. I am Queen of Gatalenta. Which makes your kidnapping of me a-"

"I was under the impression you had to be married to be a Queen, little girl." He interrupts.

I feel my anger growing. "Clearly you are not familiar with the customs of my world, understandable consider we have _no affiliation with you._ Gatalenta is primarily a matriarchy. When the Queens eldest daughter comes of age, she ascends the throne regardless of the life status of the Queen, who then sits on the Council of Mothers This is all information I would have thought you should have already known since my services are needed for something _so_ grand. I had assumed my captor would be better educated on my life. But that appears to be too large of a request for the Great Jedi Killer." I stare up at him.

He reaches up, flexing his fingers. I feel myself lifted into the air by my throat, choking and grabbing at the invisible hand cutting off my airway. He steps towards me again.

"You speak too much, Majesty. We will need to deal with that before we can go much further in our endeavours." He releases me and I fall to the ground, coughing and sputtering. He closes the distance between us, a brooding shadow standing over me as I attempt to again my composure. "I don't enjoy repeating myself. The Force. Are you familiar with it?"

"We haven't had Force users on Gatalenta for generations. The Jedi were gone long before the Galactic Civil War, and we've been neutral in your endeavours ever since. There's no need for knowledge beyond that as it does not concern me. The Force is absent from my planet."

"That's where you're wrong girl. The Force is everywhere. It never left your little planet and it never will. Why do you think your people pray? Or your little practice of skyfaring? You think your people can hold themselves in the air with strength? No. You never stopped practicing the Force. Your ancestors were just too ignorant and selfish to call it what it was. You will be the one to change this."

"What? I told you already, _Ren,_ we do not get involved in your affairs. I have no care for your magic spells, and use of fear. Return me at once."

"You are in no position to be making demands, Majesty. I will not let you turn against your destiny."

"My des-" My body freezes, and suddenly I'm seeing through eyes that are not my own. I'm in a large room on what appears to be a control ship of some sort. The floors and walls are a deep grey, nearly black, with one wall being made entirely of windows that look out into deep space. Fighter ships fly past outside, and there are armed guards standing at the door to the side. They look like the men who were meditating with Ren. And there, opposite the doors, sits two grand thrones. I see Ren, sitting on the left, black robes blending with the materials of the seat. Beside him, dressed in an inky gown, neck line plunging down much further than could be remotely considered modest, was _me_.

The vision dissipates, and I'm left gasping for breath face down on the ground. I reach up to my face, and find tears left on my cheeks.

"What was that? What did you just put in my head?"

"That is your fate. It is why you've been brought here, to me."

"I will not have anything to do with the likes of you."

"Understand this, Majesty, the feeling is very much mutual. I would have much preferred to leave you on your pathetic little planet to live out your unremarkable existence. But you will do so much more than you know. I will train you here, and you will join me in the fight against the Jedi. We will end them, side by side, and go on to rule the galaxy. It has been prophesied, and so it will be."

I struggle to my feet, planting myself. "I will not."

"You will. Now leave me. Cardo will take you back to your cell. We will meet again tomorrow."

I hear the door behind me open, and in walks one of the masked men. Must be Cardo.

"I will die before I fight alongside you for anything."

"If it comes to it girl, I do not doubt you will. Go."

At this I feel myself thrown back my an invisible hand, landing hard on my backside, attempting to catch my fall with my hand but failing. A burning pain sears through my left hand as I try to get to my feet yet again. Cardo reaches for my arm to lead me out of the room, but I pull it from his grasp.

"You will not touch me. I may be a prisoner, but I am still a Queen. Take me to my cell now."

With a scoff, he gestures to the door. I walk out with as much purpose as I can muster, knowing Ren is watching me leave. I start down the halls, trying my best to remember the pattern I took to get there in the first place. After a few twists and turns, I hear a voice clear behind me.

"Your Royal Highness Miss? You're going the wrong way."

I stop, and turn to him, chin held high. _Stay composed,_ I say to myself, _stay composed. Remember who you are. That still has not changed._ "Take me there then. Go." He turns back the way we came, and takes me down a side hallway. We make it to the cell, and he opens its, letting me in.

"Cardo?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Am I expected to stay in here for the entirety of my stay? I can already feel myself falling ill from the short time I've been in this cave, and if your Master expects me to live long enough to work for him, he may want to reconsider my accommodations."

"Take it up with him tomorrow." At this he slams the door in my face, and I hear it lock. The gall on him to act in such a way towards me. We may not be on Gatalenta, but I still outrank him tenfold. 

I walk over to my corner, and find that a mat has been laid out for me, with two new blankets folded on top. Laid beside them is what looks to be a black First Order uniform. 

"Absolutely not." I say to myself, picking it up and tossing it into the puddle by the window. I don't care how disgusting my current gown is. I will not be wearing _that._

I lay down on my mat, pulling the blankets up to my chin. My mind isn't tired, but my body feels like it hasn't slept in a week. I need to rest if I'm to face Ren tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is my first pic I've written so please be gentle with me as I figure out the whole process, I've had this in my head for a long time so I decided to try and write it out


	2. Kalsunor II

_The air is warm. Warmer than I've felt in as long as I can remember. The rock is slippery from old rain and the tide, but I'm much too distracted to look at where I'm stepping. Because above me, the sky is the most striking shade of pink, like the meadowsweet flowers from the gardens back home I planted with Ondine._

_Ondine. Home._ _I need to get home._

_My feet carry me forward, trying to find a way to leave this place when I hear it. A whisper of my name. Not Majesty, not girl or Princess. My real name. I whip around, trying to find the creature the voice belongs to, but there's no one around me. I hear it again, louder now, coming from a break in the cliffs. I make my way towards it, the voices growing louder, calling for me, but I can't move. My body stops fifty feet from the mouth of a cave, trapped, like my limbs don't answer to me. I feel fear. But I don't think it's my own._

"Get up." I wake with a start, pulling myself up and backing against the wall. _Ren._ I feel waves of hatred overpowering me, rolling over my body like a current. The emotion feels foreign within me. I've never had negative emotions this strong before. Strangely, I think Ren could sense my current sentiments I had towards him.

He stands about as far away from me as he possibly could within the confines of this small cell, hands behind his back, head held high, staring down at me from behind his mask. "I said, get up."

I can't let him see that he intimidates me. He could kill me in a second. But if I'm to die, I will die with honour. Die as a Queen would. I stand, shakily, using the wall to help heave myself up. I face him and brush out my skirts, a force of habit mostly, as they're so grimy at this point that no amount of primping by my hands will make any sort of difference.

"You are filthy." He says, his monotonous voice holding a sharp edge.

"You have left me in this filth for an unprecedented amount of time, Jedi Killer. What did you expect to happen?"

"You should have put on the clothes that were left for you."

"I will not wear First Order clothes if my life depended on it."

"Well maybe if you Gatalentans did no wear such ridiculous garments, the clean clothes would not be such a hindrance to you, Majesty." I could practically feel the venom dripping from his words.

I poise myself against his words. "It is the custom of my people to wear white and grey. If I am to die, I will die as Queen of Gatalenta, and I will follow my customs as such."

"I am not going to kill you stupid girl. I've already told you. You are here for a reason. Killing you means I would have wasted the time of myself as well as my Knights. Regardless of time spent on retrieving you, my orders came from Supreme Leader Snoke. It was his vision that I showed to you yesterday. He has instructed me that I am to work with you to establish our," I hear him grit his teeth. "Connection."

I can't help but laugh audibly at this, which based on his shift in body language offends him greatly. Good. "You may answer to this Supreme Leader, but I do not."

"You will learn to if you know what's good for you."

"Good for me? How dare you speak on behalf of what is good for me. You have kidnapped me. You plan to brainwash me, corrupt me, turn me into a piece in your games for your quest to rule the galaxy. I do not care what silly little dream your beloved master has magicked into your head, I will not ever be joining the likes of you." Against my better judgement (and 21 years of training), I do the most disrespectful thing I can think of. I spit at him. A mouthful of saliva lands on the visor of his mask. Shit. I'm dead. I'm so so so dead.

He closes the distance between us, forcing me to retreat back against the wall. Chest to chest, he stares down at me, and I can feel my heart beat racing in my ears. His hand grips my wrist, jerking it up to his mask. With a death grip on my sleeve, he uses it to wipe his visor clean.

"Be mindful of your actions. I may not react so kindly to them again in the future." He remains standing over me, still holding my wrist. My eyes dart down to his gloved hand, dwarfing my own. He drops my wrist at this as if burned him to the touch. That was kindly?

"This will only work if you come willingly. I have my ways of making that happen, but it's in your best interest not to make me use them. Perhaps some more time spent in solitude will bring you to your senses."

He backs off from me, turning and leaving me alone in the cell once more.

_Pink sky. Warm air. Wet stone. Voices. Fear. I need to move. I can't move._

_Why can't I move._

It's been the same every night. Every time I close my eyes it's all I see. I wish sleep would bring me peace. Bring me home, at least for a little while. I sit in my cell and roam through the palace grounds in my head. I'm worried if I don't, that I'll begin to forget. If I forget where I come from, I will forget why I need to get back. How long have I been gone now? I have no real way to track time here, but based off the frequency that Cardo comes to bring me food I'd have to guess it's been about a month now.

What does my family think happened to me? They should know I would never run away. Are they looking for me? I doubt we have the capabilities of tracking the Knights of Ren, and even if they could track me here, what could they possibly do about it? I've heard the stories. No amount of firepower could overpower Kylo Ren, even without his men. Besides, Gatalenta isn't known for our great military. I suppose mother has taken to the throne again. Ondine is only 18, not nearly old enough yet to be Queen. Poor Ondine. This wasn't supposed to be her fate. She was never cut out for much responsibility. I suppose she will have to be now, if what Ren says is true about my own fate.

No. I can't think things like that. I control my destiny. I will find a way to escape. I just have to be smart about it. My whole life I've been educated on how to work with hotheaded dignitaries and militants. That's all this is. I have to make him think he's in control. Eventually he will slip up, they all do. They all underestimate me.

I have to play the long game. I need to be prepared for anything. It's my only way out.

"I expect proper garments. White and grey only, and red robes in case I will be outside." I'm standing in the middle of the cell, hands behind my back. Ren is clearly taken aback by my being conscious when he entered, and even more shocked that I seem to have caved.

"You will not have to worry about going outside for quite some time, _Majesty._ " He sounds smug. I resist the urge to hit him will all my strength, but I know that will get me nowhere. Make him think he's in control.

"Regardless, they are expected. I will also have proper accommodations. How am I to even consider your proposition when I live in squalor like a common street rat. I will walk freely around the confines of this temple, whenever I see fit to do so."

"You will be shown which parts of this temple are open to your exploration but you may not have free reign over anything. You will do well to remember that you are here to serve a purpose. You have no sovereignty here. You should consider yourself lucky enough to be making any sort of negotiations at all."

"Fine. But I will walk my assigned corridors whenever I wish. I suppose any sort of hand maiden is out of the question. I do not even wish to imagine what a poor girl would be put through to get to this retched place to begin with."

"You are right, that is out of the question. I will not be bringing any unnecessary people here. You have been trying enough."

"'You will do well to remember that I am here to serve a purpose', Ren. I have lived my entire life to a certain standard. To expect a seamless transition from the lifestyle of my youth to however it is you and your Knights live makes you more ignorant than I had initially thought."

"You may seek the assistance from my Knights for whatever it is you could possibly need here. But I cannot guarantee they will comply with every request."

"Every _order._ "

"No. You do not give orders to my Knights. As far as I and them are concerned, you are beneath them. It will be up to their discretion if they feel courteous enough to fulfill your request at any given time. You have no power or control here. I will agree to your other terms, but that is all. In doing this, you will agree to train with me whenever I say. There is much for you to learn on your own time as well, you will be provided with a holopad in these such instances, but it is not yours to keep. Communications have been disabled so do not even begin to plan any sort of escape using it. Do we have a deal?"

I stare straight into his visor, imagining I'm looking him directly in the eyes. I want him to feel the anger and frustrations I have against him. I grit my teeth, and attempt to regain any lost composure. "Fine. I will agree to your terms. But I will not begin anything until I have become settled into my new quarters."

"Fine. Kuruk will take you to your rooms, you may wait there for the things you have demanded of me. Do not expect them soon. I do not make a habit of charting off around the galaxy fetching gowns." Kuruk steps in to the cell, waiting for instructions from his master. They stare at each other, unspeaking. Stupid force users showing off. He nods his head, and Kylo Ren brushes past him and down the hall. I stand staring at the masked Knight.

He stands to the side and holds his hand up to usher me out of the cell. It feels strange, to be let out after so much time spent in solitude. I follow a step behind Kuruk as he leads me from the cells to the dormitories of the temple. We pass by a set of large doors and I pause, hearing noise coming from the other side. I watch as Kuruk continues walking, not yet noticing I was no longer following. I make my way to the doors and open them a crack, peeking in.

Inside was a large training gym, reminiscent to one I had seen when I visited my brothers at their academy back on Gatalenta. Inside were some the Knights, working on weights, hand to hand combat, and in the centre of the room was Kylo Ren, glowing red saber ignited as he fought against the Knight I recognized to be Cardo. He moves with such grace, something I never would have expected given how he carries himself as he walks. _He clunks around louder than an AT-AT._ I'm pulled from my trance by the door slamming closed in my face, but not before I saw Ren standing with an arm outstretched, tensing his shoulders. 

"That room is out of bounds for you, along with the armoury that is down this same hall. Master Ren was adamant that you understood that you were not allowed in these spaces under any circumstances without supervision from himself." Kuruk's voice says from behind me. I nod to him, and continue down the hall.

The hall ends as we approach a T, and Kuruk turns to me. "The Knights quarters are down to the left, they are also out of bounds for you. There's nothing of interest down there anyways, so it's not worth getting in to any trouble for. Down here to the right is your room." He turns right and follows the hall, stopping at a door on the left hand side. "This is your room here."

"Where is-"

"Master Ren is right across the hall." He opens the door and gestures for me to walk in. The space is modest in size, grey walls of the same stone that seemed abundant on this planet, arm chairs placed by a fireplace, a door which I assume led to a refresher, but most wonderful of all was the king size bed that sat at the far end of the room underneath a window. Bit useless having a window when it was so dark and gloomy all the time, but at least its would provide some illusion of normalcy. 

As if he could tell exactly what I was thinking, Kuruk spoke up. "The windows don't open, and the temple is built straight into the mountain. There's about a 100 foot drop into the water, and if the rocks at the bottom don't kill you, the Rokkna certainly will."

I'll have to find out what exactly a Rokkna is, to decide if it would be a preferred method of execution than whatever Kylo Ren could possibly do to me. I stand in the middle of the room, taking in my surroundings. I stare at Kuruk. Silence. "Is that everything then? I would quite like to get myself cleaned up."

"Yeah sorry," he heads for the door, and pauses. "Majesty? It would be in your best interest to just stick to your quarters as much as possible. There's nothing really to see around here anyways, and I'd hate for you to be caught somewhere you shouldn't be."

"Thank you, Kuruk. I am sure I will be perfectly fine."

He nods, closing the door loudly behind him. It's strange, the difference between Ren and his Knights. I can't speak for all of them, but Cardo and Kuruk seem nice enough. I wonder how they ended up in the position they did. Are the Knights forced into this? Do they seek it out? If I'm to get out, I suppose I should make a connection with at least one of them. I don't imagine they've had much contact with others, so I feel confident in my ability to use this to my advantage.

I explore my room more, seeing some empty bookcases. I make a mental note to request some books to fill them. I'll need something to occupy my time. Ren can hardly expect me to sit and stare at a wall waiting to be summoned by him. I make my way into my refresher, and see the most magnificent thing I've seen in over a month: not only do I have a shower, but a tub to bathe in. I look under the sink for soaps, and find a surprisingly large collection. Some look as if they've been opened before, but at this point I couldn't possibly care. I grab some bottles and take them towards the shower, turning it on to let the water warm. I take off my skirts and, with some difficulty, my bodice. I throw them into a bin by the door, and step into the water. My eyes roll back into my head, the water beating down on my back the greatest thing I've felt in a long time. I let the water relax my muscles, sore and twisted from all my time spent sleeping on rock, as I lather soap into my hair. The amount of grime being washed off my body seems a bit ridiculous, and I could only imagine how bad I must smell right now. Thankfully for the most part my nose has blocked it out. I get myself cleaned, and debate about taking a bath to relax myself further, but decide to save that for tomorrow. All I want to do now is sleep.

I take the black bathrobe off the back of the door, staring at it in distaste before putting it on over my body. I don't think I've ever worn black in my life. I catch a glimpse of my reflection on my way out the door and I still. I get closer to the mirror and pull the robe back. My eyes are sunken in, my knees and elbows are knobby. My hair is limp and lifeless, and the skin covering my entire body seems almost translucent. I knew I wasn't being well taken care of, but having not properly seen my body my entire stay meant I didn't know the large extent my mistreatment has been. I pull the robe back tight over my body and leave the refresher. I head towards the closet, hoping for something to wear to sleep in, but find it completely empty like most else has been in this room. It's too cold to sleep with nothing, so I crawl into bed in the robe. I was wrong before about the shower, this is the greatest thing I've felt. The sheets are black Chandrilan silk, the same material my parents have in their room back home. I remember being a young child and thinking of how luxurious they were, and that when I was Queen I would have the sheets in every bedroom in the palace. What would possibly compel Kylo Ren to have them here when comfort is clearly not a top priority? I settle myself into the bed, my exhaustion finally catching up to me. 

My eyes become heavy, and I just hope that I may have peace tonight as I sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is chapter two I don't have much else to say okay thanks bye


	3. Kalsunor III

My dream was the same again last night. It doesn't come as a shock anymore really. It's more annoying than anything else.

I lay in bed for what is probably hours, before I decide to get up and do some more snooping around the room. I check in the closet again, finding a pair of black trousers tucked away in a corner, seemingly long forgotten. I hold them up against my body. They're quite long, but I could easily roll them up and cinch them with the ties from my robe. I kicked up such a fuss about black to Ren before that I have to be sure he doesn't catch me wearing these, but there's no knowing when I'll get my own clothes so I'll have to make due. More searching leads me to under the bed. I can't tell for sure because I have no later but it looks like there's something under there. Maker, I hope it's not something dead. I have to all but shove my entire body under the bed to get to it, but I'm able to grab hold and pull it out. It's a royal blue tunic, and I unwrap it to find pressed starflowers, a beautiful little blue flower. I saw pictures of them in a book I read as a child detailing different flora of the galaxy.

The tunic is also a bit large on me, I have to keep adjusting on my shoulder but it covers everything important and that's the most I can really ask of an old neglected shirt. I place the starflowers in the drawer beside my bed, and head towards the refresher. I run myself a bath, the water getting warmer than I had thought it would be able to in this place. I raid the cabinet and find what smelled like trillium soap and some bath salts. I let myself soak in the water, trying to use my weightlessness in the water allow my mind to travel elsewhere. For a moment, I can picture myself in my tub on Gatalenta, soaking in a bath filled with Centaureas and Snowblooms, looking out through my window down to the lake. I could almost smell the sweet familiar breeze before I was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Humphing, I open the drain and dry myself off, deciding to put my robe back on instead of the clothes I found. This was the smart choice, as when I answer the door, I am met with the hulking mass of none other than Mister Insensitive himself. I can sense him staring at me, and I pull my robe tighter around myself.

"Yes?" This seemed to snap him back.

"My Knights and I are leaving for a mission, and then I have business to attend to. It should only be two weeks, and upon my return we will start your training."

"I'm going to be here all alone for two weeks?" Sooner than expected, I'm not prepared for an escape so soon but I can make it happen.

"Of course not. I'm not an imbecile. Cardo will be staying behind, to keep you out of trouble. He will also be starting your physical training. This will occur daily, and you will follow every instruction Cardo gives to you. I expect you to have made notable progress when I return."

Crap. So much for that idea. Cardo did seem somewhat normal though, so hopefully he'll be my weak link I'm looking for.

"What am I supposed to wear to exercise?"

"The only thing available for you now is a First Order suit like you were presented when you first arrived." I feel my face twitch, and I know he notices. "But don't worry, Majesty. I won't be around to see it, so you can keep a fraction of your pride." I dig my nails into the palms of my hands, and if he wasn't wearing a mask I just know he'd be smirking.

"Well. I hope you have a very unsafe journey Ren. Goodbye." I step back, and use all of my strength not to slam the door in his face. I go and sit on my bed, looking out my window into the water. From here, I can see the landing zone to my right, where Kylo Ren's ship sits. I think I hard some of the Knights call it the Night Buzzard. A ridiculous name really. Unfortunately, it looks to be the only transport located here, which is going to make getting out of here very difficult. I see the Knights walking toward the Night Buzzard, walking up the ramp. I'm made uncomfortable by how casual they seem. I almost wish they were more stiff and uniformed. Their relaxed nature almost makes them seem more dangerous.The last to head towards the ship is Ren, wearing long black robes to keep off the rain. Everything is black for him. What's with that? _Emo prick._

He stops abruptly, turning around as if to face me. Impossible. He's at least 200 feet away. I see him reach his hand up, and I fall back as the curtains fall to cover the window. I crawl back, peeking through, in time to catch the tail of his robes trailing behind him into the ship. The ramp closes, and the ship takes off in a trail of noxious smoke.

Obnoxious. He's too dramatic for his own good. Since I know he's gone, I decide to put on my forgotten finds and explore the temple. I don't care if Cardo see's me in them, even though I know for a fact he's going to relay every piece of information back to Ren when he returns.I'd much rather have him hear of me wearing black than for him to see it with his own eyes.

First task, find a kitchen. The Knights have been bringing me rations for my entire time here, hopefully now that I'm not confined to a cell I'll be able to eat some halfway decent food.

I make my way out of my room, trying to remember the directions from yesterday. Right, left, up, and I'm brought to the main room. It's a circular space, with the ceiling towering over me several stories up. Stairs wind around the walls like a snake. In the centre, is an obelisk carved from the same stone as the entire building, with inscriptions in a language I've never come across in any of my studies. 

Surprisingly, it doesn't feel damp and cold like it was in the cell anywhere else here. I was expecting the surrounding rock to pull any sort of heat, but I suppose there's no way Mister Drama Queen would voluntarily live in such conditions as he forced me into. He strikes me as the sort of person who demands everything be a certain way. What's frightening is that he probably gets it. From fear no doubt, not respect. Even I find that a bit extreme, and I actually am in a position to expect that of every aspect of my life.

Or, at least I was. Now I'm here, where no one seems to have any respect for my title, and no regard for my wants or needs. They think they're so much better than I am because of their special powers. They think they can break me down and rebuild me however they want to. I won't make it that easy for them. I truly will die before I'm one of them.

I had finally made my way to the dining area when Cardo finds me. Well that was nice. A whole 45 minutes of total solitude. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his mask muffling his words. The Knights' masks don't seem to have the same voice box tech as Ren's does. Where he sounds crisp, hi swords having a bite to them, his Knights seem more smothered in speech.

"What does it look like? I'm getting myself something to eat. I have become incredibly malnourished due to the improper food you've all given me."

"You should consider yourself lucky you were given food with the frequency you were."

Stand up straight. Poise. Remember who you are. Remember what you need to do to leave. "If I am expected to do any sort of physical activity, I must get proper food into my system.

I feel his eyes digging into my face from behind his mask. "Fine. I guess that's fair." He heads through a door that I suppose leads into the kitchen, letting it swing back behind him and nearly hit me. He ruffles around in the cabinets before pulling out two ration kits. 

"I really would much prefer a proper meal."

"That's really too bad Majesty. This is all we've go there. It gives us all the necessary nutrients, so it'll be more than enough for what you'll need."

I decide not to answer, and instead take a seat at the small table. Cardo brings over the trays, and sets mine down in front of me. It's really not much better than what I was being given before, but there's more of it now. Everything looks grey and mushy, with a packet of bread on the side. I'm nearly too engrossed in inspecting my tray to notice Cardo taking off his helmet and placing it on the bench next to him.

I have to consciously work to maintain a straight face, because the man now staring down at his food is nowhere close to what I had imagined him to be. I expected all of the Knights to be scarred, grotesque men, missing eyes and ears. Or perhaps some sort of non-humanoid species, all slimy and petrifying to look at. But Cardo is none of these things. He's actually frustratingly handsome. 

He's got warm brown hair, with soft curls that poke out in all directions after being trapped under a helmet. He has a surprisingly dainty nose, and deep set eyes. His only imperfection, the only proof his face isn't some sort of illusion being projected onto him is a small white scar that runs from his upper lip to under his nose, as if it was split open some time long ago.

Well this is gonna be annoying.

I'm careful not to look for too long, feigning disinterest and going back too poking my mush around my tray. We sit in silence for a while until Cardo class his throat.

"So," He takes a sip of his water. "Where'd the clothes come from?"

I still. "I found them."

"You found them?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"There aren't really places to find things around here Majesty."

"I found them in my room, in my closet." This answer seemed to satisfy him enough, and we both went back to eating. Thankfully, because any further pressing and I would've admitted to everything I found, and I get the feeling Cardo shouldn't know about it.

"Why do you all call men Majesty?"

"Well you kicked up such a fuss about Master Ren calling you Princess, so we had to find something else to call you."

"Would it really have been so difficult for him to call me by my actual title? I mean how hard is its to say Queen-"

"You aren't a Queen here. Master Ren barely tolerates calling you Majesty, and it's really just because he can tell it irritates you so much, so he keeps doing it. Finish eating. We've got work to do."

__________

We fell into a fairly stable routine, as far as stability can go in situations like these. The first few days of training with Cardo ended with me running outside and puking off of a cliff after about 30 minutes. He wasn't going easy on me. He was probably told not to. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been instructed to completely break me. After about a week, it got easier, and with two days left before Ren and the other Knights returned I was spending all my hours in training. Cardo and I would run through the halls of the temple, do hand to hand combat in the training centre, something I never won at. After lunch, we worked on strength and muscle building. The only reason I was so receptive to it all is simply the fact that it's probably in my best interest to build strength with the very people you're going to have to fight against for your freedom.

I'd end each day soaking my body in my tub, the only good thing on this entire godforsaken planet. My muscles sore and body covered in bruises, there were many times I'd fall asleep in the water and wake up hours later shivering, getting out of the tub to put my tunic on and get as many more hours of sleep as I could before Cardo came pounding only door to do it all over again.

The dream never ceased, no matter how tired. Every time I close my eyes, I saw it. But now, I hear voices calling out to me. Speaking my name, urging me to come to them. 

" _Do what you were brought to us for, child. What you were born to do._ " The voices would say, over and over again, layered on top of each other, creating a symphony of fear and chaos.

There have been a few times I nearly forgot myself. I got so wrapped up in making myself strong for a short time that I would go almost entire days before remembering home. Remembering that I should be trying to plan an escape. But until I know exactly what it is they want me for, there isn't much I can do. I just can't let myself get distracted again.

Every day, I have an hour to myself to explore. While Cardo meditates by the obelisk, I poke around into the nooks and crannies of the temple. I think he notices my wandering, but he doesn't put a stop to it. I appreciate him for that. This time to myself at least feigns autonomy.

I don't find anything in my explorations, until the day before Ren is due to return. This is when I work up the courage to try the door directly across from my own. I don't know the extent to whatever abilities Cardo has, but the rooms are far enough from where I know him to be that I feel confident enough to walk up to Ren's door and try the handle. To my surprise, it opens. I guess he doesn't think anyone would ever dare to go into his space.

I slide, shutting the door quietly behind me. The room is similar to my, albeit slightly smaller, and with a different layout. The door to his refresher is directly to my right so I go in there first. Everything is neat and orderly, except for a silver comb sitting on his sink, stray strands of black hair discarded on the countertop beside it.

 _Bucket's Gott hair? Unexpected._ I expected him bald. Or scaly.

Opening his cupboards, I find more soaps similar to those in my refresher, only less variety. He doesn't have a bathtub either, so no bathing salts for me to steal. Shame. The mental image of there dreaded Kylo Ren, helmet, robes and all sat in a tub of steaming water and Snowblooms was something I had been thinking of as of late when I needed a pick me up. Which was often.

I put everything back exactly as I found it, careful to leave no trace of myself. I walk back into the main room, making my way straight for his bedside tables. You can tell a lot about someone based on what they keep closest to themselves. It's a trick I learned as a child from my Aunt Arryn, my mothers youngest sister. She's only 5 years older than me and more like a sister. Being 14th in line meant she did whatever she wanted. This usually meant getting into a lot of trouble. 

Arryn and I would sneak into the visitors chambers whenever my mother had important guests over, and during their dinners we would see what juicy gossip we could get on people. My mother put a stop to it all when she caught us snooping through Senator Gideon F'ost's room, holding a very scandalous pair of women's undergarments. 

I open Ren's drawers to find nothing. I move to the second table and think I've struck out until I open the top left drawer, closest to his bed. I don't want to touch it for fear of not being able to put it back exactly as it is, but the feared Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer _Kylo Ren_ , has a sky blue ribbon in his possession.

Not just in his possession. He keeps it close to him when he's most vulnerable. But it's not important enough to take with him while he's away. _Or maybe it's too important._

Poking through his closest doesn't turn up anything exciting, only more of the same black clothing he wears constantly. Bu tI can't stop thinking about the ribbon. I skim through the bookshelves, deciding to pick up one hat looks like it hasn't moved in a while. Hopefully he won' miss it. If he didn't want me coming in and taking his things, he should have given me something to do, or at the very least locked is door.

I make my way to his window to check out his view, and I'm so glad I do. Because it's at this moment, I see the Night Buzzard coming in, making it's way to the landing pad I can see from my room.

He's a day early. Fuck.

Did Cardo Figur out I was in here? Did he tell Ren? Is that why he's back so soon?

I scurry to he door, opening it a crack and seeing the coast is clear.I cut quickly across the hall and enter my room, making a beeline for my window. From here I can see Ren, exiting the transport and leading the Knights towards the temple. I hide the stolen book, unsure if Ren will be paying a visit. I try to make myself natural, as if I've been wasting time in my room when I realize I'm still wearing the tunic. I'm about to jump up and hide them away when there' s knock at my door.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. 

I answer my door, trying to hide myself behind it as much as possible. He's bigger than I remembered, standing so close to the door.

"Ren."

"Majesty." We stand there in silence, me staring into his visor, trying to exude confidence even though my palms are sweating. "I spoke with Cardo."

"Oh?"

"He informs me you have progressed in your physical training."

"Indeed." More silence.

"Perhaps not on Gatalenta, but everywhere else in the galaxy it is considered polite to invite someone in when you are having a discussion with them, Majesty."

 _Well on Gatalenta it's impolite to kidnap someone and hold them captive for months on end._ I stand aside and hold the door for him to come in. He walks past me and sits on one of the chairs my the fireplace, his back too me. I walk over and sit across from him. When I come into his line of vision, I see his gloved fist clench on his lap.

"Where did you get those." He never questions. Just makes statements and demands.

"I found them. They were all I had to wear other than what I wore to train with Cardo. I'm not pleased about the black, but I did not have much else in the way of choice."

"Where."

"Where what?"

"Where did you find the clothes."

"Shoved under my bed. Probably forgotten by whomever was in there before me, however long ago. The clothes were pretty dusty."

"You are not to wear them any more. There is a chest of clothes that were brought back for you. They will be brought in while you and I train."

"I will wear whatever I like."

"No. You will not." He stands, towering over me. "I expect you changed and waiting for me outside of the training room in 10 minutes. Throw those away." He turns and heads towards my door.

"I already trained today."

He pauses, hand on the door handle. "10 minutes, _Majesty._ " I can audibly hear his teeth gritting even through the voice modulator. he slams the door behind him, and a moment later I can hear his slam as well. 

What the hell is his problem? I'm not throwing these away. I'll just make sure I only wear them in my room, and have my robe nearby incase he comes by again. I like this think that whoever had these before me was good, based on the flowers tucked in, and the colour. Bad people just don't keep starflowers wrapped in blue under their beds. I have to hold on to whatever good I can.

I change, stuffing my clothes in my pillow. I wouldn't put it past him to search my room to make sure I got rid of them.

I make my way to the training room, and start counting. I count to ten minutes three times before I finally see him stomping down the hall towards me. 

"Follow me." He continues past me down the hall. He walks through a door that I hadn't even noticed before, which leads us into a sort of cave. The far wall is completely removed, exposed to sea and rain. It's cold in here, like the cell. I shiver, remembering how badly that chill set deep into my bones before. 

Ren sits on the floor, motioning for me to take a seat in front of him. I sit, throwing any remaining shred of dignity I held away as I bring my legs up too my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him.

"When you first came here. Do you remember what I said to you?"

As if I could forget any of that. "Yes."

"You are gifted. You thoughts are loud, and Supreme Leader Snoke believes that if I work with you, you'll be able to harness that."

_Ha. Yeah right. Maybe if I move really fast I can make it to the cliffs edge before he could stop me-_

_"_ You wouldn't make it 2 feet, _Majesty._ "

"What?"

"As I said. Your thoughts can be very loud. You're going to learn to control it. Harness it."

"Did you say my thoughts are, loud? How can thoughts be loud?"

"It's enough that even my Knights get distracted by your uncontrolled projections, and they are not as acutely trained as I am."

"Can you hear everything without me noticing?"

"No. You'd notice if I was digging thoughts out of your head. You do this on your own." Oh god. Oh fuck. How much does he know that the just hasn't let on?

"What's the problem, Majesty? Something to hide?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go back in and fix up the start of this story, I feel like the beginning is too rushed but I wanted to get the next chapter out first


End file.
